<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Souls Departing by ForeverNerdyZeldaFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107831">Souls Departing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan/pseuds/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan'>ForeverNerdyZeldaFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Gen, May be updated later, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan/pseuds/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Across Hyrule, a battle rages. A long forgotten hero stumbles through the dense forrest. He is covered in grime and blood. But if he can make it to the heart of the forest, he may survive. Sadly, his old home will not accept him...<br/>Here is a short story of a hero's death. Inspired by a fanart. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Souls Departing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woods were deathly silent. No birds sang, no deer roamed. Only the distant sounds of battle were heard. A lone soldier lay slumped against the tree. His ragged breathing was a startling sound. His eye was gone. Mangled by the arrow that was in his bloodied hand. His regal armor was destroyed. A long gash was left in his side. Sight blurring, he made to stand.   Using the trunk as leverage, he pulled himself up, only to collapse of exhaustion. This was it. He had his last stand. He had failed. Dying in the woods he loved so much as a child. Memories of his short child hood flooded his mind. His life flashed before him and he remembered his wife at home. In his simple ranch. The child he had promised to return to. To see again. A strangled, hopeless cry escaped him, followed by a single, silent tear. Vaguely he sensed the presence of a young girl beside him... "Link.. you came home after all these years. I...I can not help you. But I will stay. I will stay until it passes. " Link looked at her. His childhood friend. His closest family, crying over him as he slowly faded. "I sorry," He whispered. His head fell, and the last thing he saw was her sad features. </p><p>Saria watched as her friend died. The Deku Tree had said not to engage in the war, stay safe in the forest. But she had felt him. She had felt his life force slipping. So she watched. Even as the wisest of the Kokiri, she watched with the understanding of a child. Only seeing her friend in pain. Leaving. Tears ran down her face as she listened his last breath. She sobbed as a golden glow engulfed him. She waited as her best friend's form slowly morphed into a beautiful wolf. She sat as he vanished into the trees.</p><p>She could feel his spirit return to the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>